1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved features for mounting structures to a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many design challenges associated with designing a computer. One design challenge is in techniques for providing access to structures contained within the housing of the computer. One technique includes disassembling the entire housing or portions thereof. Another technique includes removing a door built into the housing. Unfortunately, there are many problems associated with these techniques. For example, disassembly and removal is often difficult for users who lack the time, tools and skills to perform such tasks. As should be appreciated, doors and housings are fastened using screws, bolts, snaps, locks, which can be difficult to maneuver. In addition, these techniques typically complicate the housing design and create aesthetic difficulties because of undesirable cracks and fasteners located along the surfaces of the housing (e.g., as for example at the mating surfaces).
To elaborate, if a user wants to gain access to an internal component of the computer, such as memory, the user has to spend a certain amount of time removing the fasteners to open the door. Furthermore, the removal of fasteners requires the user to have special tools and often some general technical skill in order to remove the trap door. Conventional doors also often need to be pried out from the housing in order to be removed. Typically, the trap doors do not provide surfaces for grasping with a finger or hand. In some applications this makes the door difficult to remove. In effect, a prying tool may be needed to remove the door from the housing.
Another design challenge is in techniques for mounting structures within the computer. Conventionally, the structures have been attached to the frame of the computer housing with fasteners such as screws, bolts, grommets or snaps. In order to remove the structures from the computer, it is often necessary to unfasten and remove each of the fasteners securing the structures to the frame or housing. Unfortunately, this is time consuming and cumbersome process. Furthermore, it requires tools and more than one hand. Thus, those users without tools or those users with physical limitations may not be able to remove the structures from the computer.
To cite an example, most structures include a mounting portion having multiple mounting holes. In order to install the structure into the computer, screws are typically placed through the mounting holes and threaded into brackets attached to a frame or a portion of the housing. In order to remove the structure from the computer, such as for example repair, replacement or to gain access to other components in the computer, each of the screws must be unfastened from the bracket. Unfastening the screws permits the structure to be disengaged from the bracket thereby releasing the structure from the computer. Both procedures are time consuming and cumbersome, especially in confined areas of the computer. Furthermore, both procedures require a screwdriver or other tool to tighten or untighten the screw.
Thus, there is a need for improvements in the manner in which structures are mounted to computers. One area not specifically addressed by the prior art is the ability to quickly and effectively provide both the easy and quick connection and disconnection of structures to and from the computer.